Naruto Chatroom
by oOo-Kaede Higuchi-oOo
Summary: Is this one of those regular Naruto Chatroom fics? I don't think so...This one comes with twice the insaness of any other one! NEW UPDATE!: If you give me the randomest idea you can possibly think of, you appear on the fic!
1. Youthful RamenNOT!

**Naruto Chatroom**

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasugay would be dead already.

**Sasuke: **Hey!

**Me:** What? I'd be doing the world a favor.

**Sasuke:** -silence-

* * *

kyuubikid19: Naruto

cherryblossom1: Sakura

emosharnigan: Sasuke

YOSH: Lee

boredgenius14: Shikamaru

byakuganmaster: Neji

byakugangirl: Hinata

dogsrule592: Kiba

sandemon6: Gaara

puppetmaster79: Kankuro

windofthedesert692: Temari

smartblonde15: Ino

1waeponskunoichi1: Tenten

akatsukisharnigan: Itachi

artist5968: Deidara

sharkman: Kisame

bugking10: Shino

hunger4chips: Chouji

superkittykunoichi: Me!

* * *

superkittykunoichi has signed in

kyuubikid19 has signed in

emosharnigan has signed in

superkittykunoichi: Konichiwa:3

kyuubikid19: Hey, Kaede-chan!

emosharnigan: hn, Kaede...Naruto...

kyuubikid19: In your emo self, Sasuke?

superkittykunoichi: As always.

emosharnigan: ...baka hanyou...baka kid...

kyuubikid19: HEY! Who's talking? You're the one who didn't even bother to say hi!

superkittykunoichi: Yeah, teme.

emosharnigan has signed out (**A/N:** Hehe...my eyes bleed when I read up to here :P)

superkittykunoichi: FINALLY! No more idiots for today!

YOSH has signed in

superkittykunoichi: speak of the devil...-.-

YOSH: HELLO EVERYONE!!! WHAT A YOUTHFUL DAY THIS IS!!! I am feeling especially youthful today!

kyuubikid19: dammit...

superkittykunoichi: ditto...hey Lee...

YOSH: What is wrong? You two don't seem very youthful today!

kyuubikid19: uhhh...you know guys...I feel like getting some ramen, see ya!

superkittykunoichi: WAIT!!! I'LL TREAT!!!

kyuubikid19 has signed out

superkittykunoichi has signed out

YOSH: Well, it seems I have been left alone...

cherryblossom1 has signed in

YOSH: SAKURA-CHAN!!! o

cherryblossom1: dammit...

cherryblossom1 has signed out

YOSH: WAIT! I HAVE MANY YOUTHFUL THINGS TO TELL YOU!!!!

YOSH has signed out

* * *

YAY!! My first Naruto fic!!! -does the happy dance- Anyway, you know what to do when you press the bluish button with "go" written on it, right? But just in case, Naruto will remind you! Naruto...

Naruto: R&R! So...were you serious about treating to ramen?

Me: Uhhh...gotta go! Bye! -runs away-

Naruto: WAIT! WHAT ABOUT THE RAMEN?!?! -runs after her-


	2. OMG! A BAZOOKA!

**Naruto Chatroom**

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto, but he will get owned if he keeps bugging me for ramen.

**Naruto:** ...-gulp-

* * *

sandemon6 has signed in

akatsukisharnigan has signed in

kyuubikid19 has signed in

superkittykunoichi has signed in

kyuubikid19: holy crap! Itachi!

akatsukisharnigan: hey, you're the Kyuubi our organization needs, but since today's my day off, I'll let you live.

kyuubikid19: YAY!! I get to live!

sandemon6: Itachi...

superkittykunoichi: -sings randomly- jingle bells, batman smells, robin laid an egg...

sandemon6: ...

akatsukisharnigan: ...

kyuubikid19:o0

superkittykunoichi: what? It's not my fault I like to be random.

emosharnigan has signed in

superkittykunoichi: oh, great. Emo freakazoid is here -.-

emosharnigan: shut up! Now, where was I...oh, yeah. Itachi, I will kill you!

akatsukisharnigan: foolish little brother...

superkittykunoichi: yeah, yeah, you're too weak, yadda yadda yadda, lack hatred, yadda yadda yadda! we all know the drill, and it's getting on my nerves.

sandemon6: I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I agree. This discussion of yours is overrated.

akatsukisharnigan: fools.

emosharnigan: hn...

cherryblossom1 has signed in

byakuganmaster has signed in

byakugangirl has signed in

kyuubikid19: hey! It's Hinata, Sakura and Neji! HI:3

byakugangirl: k-konichiwa N-Naruto-kun

cherryblossom1: OMG!!! it's Sasuke-kun!

emosharnigan: crap...

superkittykunoichi: -mutters- you mean sasugay.

akatsukisharnigan: ku ku ku...

cherryblossom1: shut the hell up, you baka!

superkittykunoichi: wench

cherryblossom1: kaede-teme

superkittykunoichi: gaki

cherryblossom1: kitty litter

superkittykunoichi: -gasp- TAKE THAT BACK!!!!!!!!

cherryblossom1: NEVER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!111one

byakuganmaster: ...-sweatdrops-

superkittykunoichi: you'll repent ever being born, Sakura!

byakugangirl: p-p-please, Kaede-chan, Sakura-chan, can't you-

superkittykunoichi has logged off.

byakuganmaster: well, knowing her, she won't sit down in her room and brood all day.

kyuubikid19: yeah, last time anyone dared call her that, 5 minutes later they found him dangling over a pit full of lions.

akatsukisharnigan: ku ku ku, this should be interesting...

emosharnigan: I recommend you flee the country, Sakura.

cherryblossom1: puh-leeze, what could that baka possibly do? Track me down and, uh, Kaede? Is that a bazoo-

cherryblossom1 has been disconnected

byakugangirl: th-that can't be g-good...

byakuganmaster: I told her so.

kyuubikid19: I wonder if the bazooka was Fluffy...

emosharnigan: Naruto, WTF?

kyuubikid19: it's her bazooka! Believe it!

sandemon6: and that's another thing I didn't need to know.

kyuubikid19: where were you during the fight, Gaara?

sandemon6: I got bored and slept with my eyes open. I just woke up.

superkittykunoichi has signed in

byakugangirl: K-Kaede-chan, w-what happened to S-Sakura-chan?

superkittykunoichi: oh, nothing. Let's just say she's sleeping with the fish tonight -purrs evilly-

akatsukisharnigan: note, never make the hanyou angry.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a random abandoned building...**

"KAEDE, YOU WILL PAY YOU BITCH!!!", screamed a very angry Sakura, who was dangling upside-down over a piranha-infested pit. Suddenly, a piranha jumped up high and nearly caught her head, "OH SHIT!!"

* * *

Hi, hi! I just got a randomly good idea! If you submit a review with the randomest thing you could possibly think of, I'll pm the best idea and the person who submitted it will have a chance to appear on the fic!

**Itachi: **Great. More crazy people.

**Me:** -pulls out Fluffy- say you-know-what, and I'll spare your life.

**Itachi:** O.O ok, ok. R&R. Now get that bazooka off my face.


	3. Getting Sasuke

**Naruto Chatroom**

**Disclaimer**- Zetsu is a Mario plant.

**Me: **We have a new guest character, Shukoru!

**Shukoru: **Hey! Shukoru here, my screen name's gonna be ryuu101

**Me: **Perfect, now I have another ally! Mwahaha!

* * *

ryuu101 has signed in

superkittykunoichi has signed in

kyuubikid19 has signed in

superkittykunoichi: so, you guys know what to do, right?

ryuu101: yup -pulls out AK-47-

kyuubikid19: check -pulls out chains-

superkittykunoichi: good. now let's wait for our prey. -pulls out 7-foot chainsaw-

YOSH has signed in

YOSH: Hello youthful friends! What are the potentially deadly things you have there?

kyuubikid19: uhhh...thimbles?

superkittykunoichi: and...yarn?

YOSH: Very well. And who is the youthful ryu101?

ryuu101: My name's Shukoru and I won the randomness contest last chapter.

superkittykunoichi: yeah, I've never met someone so eerily similar to me, in attitude, anyway.

1weaponskunoichi1 has signed in

byakuganmaster has signed in

kyuubikid19: Hey guys!

YOSH: Hello youthful teammates!

1weaponskunoichi1: Hey Lee, Naruto!

byakuganmaster: -nods in greeting-

ryuu101: what's with the 'no words', Neji?

byakuganmaster: -gives a 'this fic is so weird that I won't say anything so that the authoress wont use it against me' look-

ryuu101: o.0 okkk...

superkittykunoichi: hmpf, meanie.

1weaponskunoichi1: Eheheh, he's a little traumatized after the last chapter.

kyuubikid19: yeah, I'll never see random abandoned buildings the same way after that.

ryuu101: anywho, getting to serious buisness, when's the eagle gonna land, Kaede?

superkittykunoichi: say wha?

ryuu101: haven't you ever seen those stereotyped spy movies?

superkittykunoichi: well...

ryuu101: never mind, when's he going to the empty and obviously dangerous dark alley for his "surprise"?

superkittykunoichi: I told him to log in first.

kyuubikid19: I think that should be in 3...2...1...

emosharnigan has signed in

superkittykunoichi: you scare me sometimes Naruto.

emosharnigan: so, Kaede, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Strange girl I've never seen before.

ryuu101: Shukoru for ya, avenger-boi

emosharingan: great, another hater.

1weaponskunoichi1: -sweatdrops- let's be friends, please?

superkittykunoichi: let me think about it...no

ryuu101: well, Sasuke-san, are you asisting to the alley anytime soon?

emosharingan: well, yeah. I sort of like surprises.

kyuubikid19: oh, you'll like it, all right...-foxy grin-

emosharingan: well, I'd better go.

emosharingan has signed out

superkittykunoichi: Shukoru-chan, Naruto-kun, let's put the plan in action!

ryuu101: hai!

kyuubikid19: yosh!

superkittykunoichi has signed out

ryuu101 has signed out

kyuubikid19 has signed out

YOSH: What was that all about?

1weaponskunoichi1: beats me

byakuganmaster: -shrugs-

* * *

**Meanwhile, in an empty and obviously dangerous dark alley...**

Sasuke walked into the alley fully confident that he would find a pleasant surprise, something like a basket of pocky or something, but as he got deeper into the dark alley, seeing nothing, he thought 'Something's wrong'(**A/N:** No shit, Sherlock)

All of the sudden, shootings of an AK-47 were heard coming closer to him, and he ran deeper into the alley, not knowing what else to do (**Shukoru:** Whoo! That's me!).

As he got to a dead end, the shootings stopped, replaced with a cry of "BANZAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" accompanied by hundreds of Naruto shadow clones came from out of the blue carrying heavy chains with them. Sasuke had no time to react, and got tied up in the chains and thrown against the wall.

As Naruto called off the clones, out of the smoke came Shukoru and Kaede, the latter holding a 7-foot chainsaw. Sasuke gulped at the sight of the chainsaw and thought, 'This is it.'

"Well, well, Sasuke-san. It seems you're very proud of that duck-ass hair of yours.", started the neko hanyou as she started the chainsaw. "Yeah, maybe we can 'fix' it.", added the guest star with a smirk. Sasuke's eyes started to widen while he thought, 'Oh, holy mother of...!', but didn't have time to finish the thought as Kaede brought down the chainsaw on the very tip of his hair, cackling like the Wicked Witch of the West. "My turn's next", said Naruto, as Kaede cut off one of Sasuke's bangs.

* * *

**Me: **BWAHAHAHAHAHAAH-hack-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough-HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-falls over-

**Shukoru:**-sweatdrops- Man, getting to Sasuke like that was gratifying, but it must've woken up Kaede's inner wicked with of the west.

**Naruto:** Ya. I'd better say it for her. R&R! And the randomness contest is still on!


End file.
